


Labels

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I have no excuses, Just Junkeigo Being Dumb and In Love, M/M, canon compliant kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sato Keigo, 22, self proclaimed walking dictionary of Marvel related facts and a KAWS collector—has issues about possessiveness or something similar to that concept.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Labels

Sato Keigo, 22, self proclaimed walking dictionary of Marvel related facts and a KAWS collector _ — _ has issues about possessiveness or something similar to that concept. 

It's a known thing within the members and the managers. Some of the fans have caught on to, but only those that really pay attention. 

For starters, Keigo doesn’t like borrowing clothes, or lending them to someone else. May it be with family or friends, and even JO1 members. Hell, not even his (also) self proclaimed best friend Takumi can borrow a cap from him. It irks him to see and know other people use his stuff. It’s not even about the price of his clothes anymore, he just doesn’t like it on someone else. He doesn’t like Tiara, his beloved sassy chihuahua, getting close to other people so he refuses to bring her to the dorms and lets the dog stay with his parents no matter how much he misses her. He wants Tiara to only like him, and Junki. But that’s already given, because there’s no way anyone would not like Junki. May it be a 22 year old human or an 8 year old chihuahua. 

Everybody likes Junki, and this is what concerns Keigo most of the time. 

He gets this strong urge to claim Junki, be all territorial and swat away people who get their hands near Junki because the said Carbonara-loving, loud-mouthed-energetic boy is his,  _ and his only. _

But he can't do that. More often than not, he has to share Junki, because the blue haired male is a global idol with hundreds and thousands of fans. 

Keigo, due to the aforementioned series of unfortunate events, has no choice but to suck it up most of the time.

* * *

Keigo’s dreaming about something he mentioned in an interview before (and a secret fantasy of his, by the way) wherein he gets stranded on an island alone with Junki. 

Right at that moment he’s at the part of his dream where Junki has just finished starting a fire, and Keigo could see the brittle of sweat that pools on the blue haired male’s collarbones, and it’s so inviting, so tempting that he’s so sure he’s sweating not just in his dream but also in real life. He’s about to reach out to Junki, but then the dream becomes pitch black. 

He doesn’t know who hit him—it could've been Ruki or Sho for all he cares but anyway, he was hit hard in his arm and now it hurts and he's jolted awake and he's kind of pissed. 

He’d consider himself as someone who’s not really easy to wake up but today, when he actually has a nice dream, his body decides to betray him. It's a sad incident that he'd rather not have again. His face is set in an immediate scowl and he rubs his eyes twice while yawning. The sun is shining extra bright today and it hurts his head, but then said sunshine reminds him of Junki so he gives the sun a break and decides to not get mad at it.

He gets up from his bed, not even bothering to fold the blankets and all because he's feeling like an extra bad boy today and no one can stop him. He walks to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and his face. It takes him no more than five minutes on a regular busy day but yeah, since he's feeling bad and all, he decides to take his sweet,  _ sweet _ time. He's still busy washing his face when someone knocks on the door.

"Keigo? Are you still inside? Can you let me in? I need to pee." he hears Takumi's voice from outside and he doesn't respond. Takumi can go bang on the door for his dear life.

"Are you even alive in there?" Takumi asks again and Keigo keeps on exfoliating his face with this foam, something that probably must have belonged to Takumi.

"Junki! I think your boyfriend died inside the bathroom and I don't really want to haul his dead body from there—" it seems as if Takumi is stepping away from the bathroom so he decides to rinse his face and leave. 

When he opens the door Junki is there, leaning on the wall with a mug of coffee in his hands and an annoyed Takumi who pushes his way inside, shoving Keigo aside in the process. He winces in pain because his arm hits the door frame and it hurts.

"Well, good morning to you too." Junki greets him with that  _ super sexy _ voice and Keigo hums. Junki looks at him as if he's waiting for something to happen and Keigo looks up at him.

"What?" he asks Junki.

"Aren't you going to like, drape yourself on me or run your hands on my back? You always do it everyday when you see me first thing in the morning."

"What?"

"You know, your ritual. Claiming me and all that."

“Oh yeah.” he says as he drapes both of his arms on Junki's neck. Junki makes a whining sound but he still presses his face closer to Keigo for a kiss. It’s disgustingly sweet that Takumi makes gagging sounds upon exiting the bathroom. 

They have a nice breakfast after that, courtesy of Sho. It's nice, all of them present and eating breakfast together, like when they were trainees. They used to live in an apartment building with separate room units, so they never really had a space to eat together like this. Then they moved a few years after debut to a  _ real _ house (kind of) and finally got to do domestic things like this. It’s nice, it gives them a sense of team spirit.

He sits beside Junki and acts all bad boy on the rest of the members (he refused to pass the eggs to Shosei and Syoya laughs, telling him that the bad boy concept is cute). After they are all done, Sho gathers them up in the living room and reminds them that they have to start packing up their stuff because they'll be moving to a new place. It’s been a while since they’ve been there, and since they’re all growing older and can afford even bigger places, they’re moving out again. 

“Naoto already got us the boxes and black bags that we will need.Throw away unnecessary garbage you don’t need anymore, and that message is actually for you Shion because you have so much crap in your room." Sho points a look at Shion who's smiling like an idiot.

Keigo’s sitting on the floor, head resting on Junki's shoulders as the blue haired male lowkey gives him pats on the head when no one is looking. It's a nice feeling.

"Oh, and also label your stuff so we don't have our things mixed up." Sho then gives each one of them a marker and some sort of sticker, the kind used for packages. 

Keigo uncaps the marker and writes on the sticker. Junki looks at him and before the latter could even comprehend it, he's already stripped the sticker and carefully slapped it on Junki's forehead.

"What the hell, Keigo?" Junki says in surprise and he smiles, satisfied. Junki’s forehead is now proudly sporting a sticker with ‘ _ k-5’s property’ _ written legibly with his handwriting. It’s a satisfying feeling and Keigo feels proud. 

"Sho said to label stuff that belongs to mine, and _ you're mine _ ." he says and Junki has that dumbstruck look in his face and the other members are laughing behind him.

“Keigo’s getting all territorial on his boy,” Ren says, chuckling before he leaves for his room. The others also go on their merry way into their rooms until the only people left in the living room are him and Junki.

Junki is fiddling with the end of the sticker, unsure of how he’s going to peel it off his forehead without hurting his poor face and pulling a few strands of hair that got caught in the sticker. Keigo stuck the thing pretty well up there.

“Oh no no no, you’re not taking that sticker off.” he says as he tries to hold Junki’s hand to prevent him from peeling off the thing.

“Says who? I'm taking it off. It’s itchy” the other complains.

Keigo, with extra added force, pins Junki’s hands on the floor and leans in closer to him until his face is inches away from Junki’s. 

“ _ I _ say you don’t take off the label.” he says with a serious tone and he can feel Junki’s body tensing up—and in a good way. He gives a quick squeeze on Junki's thigh after letting go of his hands.

“So, are you taking off that sticker on your forehead?” he asks him. Junki scrunches his face, like he always does when keigo does something and he’s about to give in. Keigo knows Junki can’t resist him. 

“No, I’m not taking it off.”

“Say the magic word and I  _ might _ let you take it off.” he says and junki sighs. He's having an inner debate in his head right now, Keigo knows. In the end, Junki sighs and makes _ the face _ again.

“No, I'm not taking it off  _ Keigocchi. _ ” he says, the nickname rolling off his tongue naturally. Keigo chuckles, scribbling something on another sticker and slapping it on his own forehead. 

“Good, now let’s pack your stuff.” He gets up, the sticker with the  _ ‘junkichi’s property’ _ standing out on that bright, sunny day. 


End file.
